


Bad Day: Pimple Edition

by Tentaculiferous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Characters, Femslash, Femslash February, Girls Kissing, Pimple Popping, Roommates, Sneaking Out, Teen Romance, acne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tentaculiferous/pseuds/Tentaculiferous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha is obsessed, torn, and disturbed over a pimple. It's not even her own pimple, which would be bad enough. But how could a dirty pimple dare besmirch the beautiful, flawless nose of her girlfiend, Annie Leonhardt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day: Pimple Edition

Bad Day: Pimple Edition. 

In the training camp where the young soldiers were growing up, bad days weren't an infrequent occurrence. The training itself was difficult: physically strenuous, designed to push their bodies to the utmost limits, only for them to have to drag themselves, exhausted, sore, and aching, to multiple theory and history classes, where they had to cram vast reams of information into their memory, develop and exercise critical thinking, intuition, and lateral problem solving skills, all at speeds that would, if their instructors were telling the truth, allow them to escape from a Titan's maw. 

That was still manageable. 

Now put that with poor rations, traumatic memories, the usual adolescent awkwardness, cramped living conditions, and the stress of having to put on many, many belted straps every morning, and you had one volatile camp. More often than not someone had a seriously pissed expression or a surly demeanor. 

It should come as no surprise then, that with all of that to deal with, the sudden appearance of something as trivial as a large, shockingly disgusting red pimple (with a disturbingly green tint in the center of it) sprouting up on an otherwise flawless nose would be the last straw for one intrepid young girl. 

Sasha Braus dealt with the many hardships of trainee life with a cheerful ease that was the envy of many of her fellow cadets. Whether it was because of her preoccupation with food taking precedence over other problems, or whether she had simply learned to let the little problems in life roll off her back, Sasha was never driven to frustrated tears over a strap that just wouldn't loop right, or reduced to kicking the dresser and cursing when rat droppings were found on her sloppily folded uniform. 

The pimple though...it was no _little_ matter. Several cadets looked curiously at the wailing Sasha, curious as to what could have her tugging her hair in frustration and shaking her head in frantic denial. 

Little did they know...it was the pimple. That morning in the mess hall, the trainees simply went about their business, eating their gruel, chatting about their trivial matters, completely oblivious to the horror that was befalling their fellow cadet. 

Annie Leonhardt's nose stood out from her face, large, strong, and proud, a defining feature that set her face apart from the others' and hinted at the inner strength she held. Or so Sasha liked to think; she loved every inch and dimple of her girlfriend's body, but it would have been hard to love Annie without loving that nose as well. 

And now....it was besmirched. Sasha could barely concentrate on munching the rye bread she held in her hands, so upset was she by sight of the ugly blemish on her favorite nose. 

Annie, for her part, did the best she could to ignore the tearful brunette whose stare never left the tip of her nose. It wasn't like she was happy about the pimple. It was _was_ disturbing large, and even worse, made the skin on her nose sore to the touch. Her nose being large enough and her eyesight keen enough, she didn't even need a mirror to see the hideous apparition. It was always visible in the corner of her eye. 

When Sasha reached out a tentative hand toward it, Annie slapped it away.

Annie thought Sasha's hang-up over her pimple would go away, but by midday break, it hadn't. 

Annie had been going in for the usual grab 'em, throw 'em against the wall, and kiss 'em till their knees were weak maneuver (which Sasha had always been the enthusiastic recipient of) and had been left stumbling into the wall, lips puckered, as Sasha darted away, shrieking “Don't let it near me!” 

Annie huffed, half amused but still irritated. 

“Really? You're not going to let me touch you because I have a pimple?”

“It's not just a pimple. It's HUGE.” 

“Gee, thanks.”

“Please, please, please pop it?” Sasha begged. 

Annie prodded at the skin on her nose thoughtfully. 

“I don't want to pop it. It'll scar.” 

“I can do it for you, if you need me to.” Sasha offered hopefully. 

“...No.” 

Sasha deflated. They were at a stand-still, neither girl willing to budge. 

A more sensitive girl than Annie might have been hurt by their lover's rejection. Annie just took it as yet another irritating, endearing example of Sasha's immaturity. If the girl avoided her for the next few days while the pimple dried up, so be it. 

She walked back to the dormitory, planning on reading a book for the rest of the break. Sasha watched her walk away, heartbroken.  


* * *

That night was a bad one for Sasha Braus, probably the worst since she'd enlisted. She tried to sink into her normal carefree sleep, but the image kept popping into her head...the image of that _thing_ , squatting on poor Annie's nose as she slept innocently in her bed.

Annie wasn't assigned to the same room as Sasha (she would have gotten a lot less sleep if that had been the case) so she didn't have to deal with being in the same room as The Pimple, but just being under the same roof as it disturbed her. And poor Annie...unable to summon the strength to destroy the thing.

As she lay there, thinking non-stop of The Pimple, a plan began to hatch in her mind. It was not a particularly complex plan, and it was not even a particularly badly planned plan (as so many of Sasha and her partner in crime Connie's were). 

With a firm commitment to action, and without a clear examination of the consequences, Sasha crept out of her bed. Not bothering to dress, and clad only in a pair of bloomers and an undershirt, she padded out of the room barefoot. Casting an eye back at the room from the doorway, she noted with satisfaction that Ymir, Krista, and Hannah still slept soundly. She had lucked out getting Ymir and Krista as roommates—Krista always slept in Ymir's bed, leaving them with a good motive to keep quiet if they awoke and took note of their fellow trainee's late night absences. 

The summer night was a hot one. The air was dry and dusty even inside the building, and the dormitory door had been surreptitiously left open to let what little breeze there was in. Sasha glanced at the doorway longingly—out there it was a quick, brisk run to the kitchen storehouse, and all the savory delights it contained. Carrots, pease, potatoes, apples for the officer's pies, maybe some canned peaches. 

Old habits and lifelong desires warred with her resolution, and she was tempted. Finally, she managed to draw herself away from the doorway with the promise that after the successful completion of her mission, she would definitely make a run on the store-house—maybe even get some of those peaches that Annie liked.

Slowly, she crept down the hall and towards Annie's room. She pushed the door open with an unusual caution: both Annie and Mikasa slumbered within, and you had to get up pretty damned early in the morning (or late at night) to put one over on those two. 

Sasha poked her head in and waited. The hall had been brightened by the lanterns hung at intervals on the walls, and so she allowed her eyes to adjust again to darkness. When she could make out the individual forms sleeping in their beds, she decided her eyes were adjusted enough, and began making her way slowly across the room, toward Annie, who was in the furthest bed on the right. 

Unfortunately for Sasha, she had her eyes on Annie, and not on her path. She was completely caught off-guard when her feet flew out from under her, and she was sent slamming down hard on the floor with a groan. Mina had left her boots out in front of her bed, and Sasha had stumbled right over them.

She made herself stay very still and silent, and lay there for several minutes. She could detect no signs of movement or noises of alarm coming from any of the girls. Reassured, she rose up from the ground again. She made it to Annie's bedside with no further mishaps.

Sasha stared down at Annie's sleeping form. Her girlfriend had her hair undone, spread out beneath her head. Sasha loved it that way, but Annie would never ever leave it down for her during the day. It made sense, it would get in the way and be dangerous, and all the girls either kept their's short or tied back, but it didn't stop Sasha from wishing she would keep it down sometimes. It wouldn't be any risk in theory class, after all.

Annie was in the best possible position for what Sasha had planned; she was lying on her back with her nose facing straight up, easy for Sasha to access.

The pimple loomed at the tip of it, even bigger and grosser looking than she had remembered. It now occurred to her that she should have brought gloves—could she really stand to touch that thing with her bare skin?

She would have to. For Annie.

With a great deal of trepidation, Sasha carefully sat down on the bed next to Annie. She leaned over her face, staring at The Pimple. Chewing her lip nervously, holding her breath, she slowly extended her fingers toward it. 

She was so focused on the task ahead of her that she did not notice as Mikasa padded across the room toward her on truly silent feet. Mina, who was also awake but who had frozen in fear, clutched at her bedsheets and watched them. 

Sasha had just steeled her resolve enough to finally touch the pimple when Mikasa swung the flat of her blade down on the back of Sasha's unsuspecting head. 

Mina shrieked as Sasha fell over across Annie. 

Annie, the only one who had been truly asleep during the whole business, awoke. 

“What the...”

Then the door burst open, light flooding in from both the hall and the lantern in Shadis's hand.

“What's going on in here?” he demanded.

“There was an intruder.” Mina squeaked out.

Mikasa simply stood still, one naked blade still in hand and ready to decimate the intruder, should it turn out to be someone less stupid and harmless than simply one of the horny teenage boys penned up in the building next door. 

Shadis approached her, and sat the lantern down on the dresser next to Annie's bed. It threw the situation into sharp relief. No mischievous boy or creepy adult was this intruder. No, the light revealed a brunette teenage girl, scantily dressed and sprawled out on top of an annoyed Annie Leonhardt. 

Shadis pulled her up off of the bed by her arm, and she swayed dizzily next to him.

“Annie...I tried to save you...” she mumbled. 

“Sneaking in to grope Leonhardt eh? Well if you have the energy to spare on molesting other trainees, you have energy to run.” 

“Nooooo.” she whined. 

Shadis pushed her toward the door. 

“Get dressed and get started.” he said.

Sasha slunk out of the room mournfully, casting a woebegone look Annie's way.

Mikasa put her blades away and returned to bed, facing toward the wall and ignoring them.

“How did you know to come, sir?” Mina asked. 

“One of the sentries noticed someone lurking in the doorway and reported it.” Shadis said. “Then I heard one of you cry out.” 

“Now go back to sleep.” he said, and picked up the lantern and left. 

The room was cast once more in darkness, and Mina returned to her bed. Annie had never left hers. She ignored Mina's eager whispers, preferring to do her speculation in private.

What had all that been about? It couldn't have been something sexual; even Sasha wasn't that dumb. Any time they wanted a bed they used Sasha's, because all of her roommates were in relationships and were willing to ignore a few secret intimacies or grant them a little alone time, in exchange for the same privilege. 

Sasha knew Annie didn't care enough about food to go on a nighttime raid with her, so it couldn't be that.

It couldn't be...no, surely she wouldn't go to such measures over that, would she? 

Annie rose from her bed and glanced out the open window. Out under the moonlight, Sasha was running. She'd switched into her uniform pants but was till barefoot and bare-armed. Even so, Annie could see sweat running down her face. 

Annie turned away, and closed one eye. Even with just the moonlight, she could see It on her nose. The Pimple. 

* * *

The best thing about having the alarm raised once, was that suspicions had been satisfied. No one would expect another girl to go sneaking around right after one had just been caught.

And so it was child's play for Annie to get across the yard and to the kitchen's storehouse unseen. No one noticed as she took one measly jug of cider and headed back out. 

She was schooled in Shadis's ways: he wouldn't waste time watching a trainee run for hours. He would either periodically check in on them, or make one of the grunts keep watch. Said grunt was oh-so-predictably snoozing in the night's heat. 

Annie smirked at him as she openly walked right by him. She headed into the bushes where she could be unseen by one of the few other people who were actually awake at this time. 

She didn't have to bide her time for long. Soon enough, Sasha was coming by. She waited till Sasha had just went past her and...

“Want a drink?” she asked.

“AHHHH!!” Sasha shrieked. 

“Hey shut up. It's like you like getting in trouble with Shadis or something.” Annie said.  
Sasha, panting, zoomed up to her with startling speed and had the cider jug out of her hand, eagerly gulping the drink down. 

Annie waited till she was done, knowing how Sasha was about food and drink. 

“Hey, uhh, sorry about sneaking into your room and everything...” Sasha began.

“It's fine. If I'd known it bothered you _that_ much, well...I guess I would have did this sooner.” Annie said, pointing to her nose.

Which had now been as de-pimpled as any teenage girl could accomplish. It looked like the pimple had just came entirely off, leaving only a small, bloody pinprick behind. 

“You did it! You did it for meeeeee!” Sasha sang out gleefully. She threw her arms around Annie. 

“Shit, was that cider alcoholic or something...?” Annie asked, as Sasha proceeded to cover every inch of her skin in kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't know how this fic happened either. One minute, you're writing a little drabble based on the prompt "bad day" and the next, you're spending almost 2500 words on a girl's obsession with her girlfriend's acne. 
> 
> Sasha/Annie is kind of a crack pairing but I like it. I have an modern!AU in mind with them too. Hopefully I'll get that started before Femslash February is over. I really appreciate that challenge for getting me to write more with the SnK girls. They're ridiculously fun to write.
> 
> As always, any feedback, kind or cutting, is loved ♥


End file.
